


please don't close your eyes

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you had never really seen hinata before, but you know how much he means to komaeda</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't close your eyes

beep beep beep

He is clinging to life...somehow. Similar to a last breath.

Please… don’t close your eyes don’t end it.   
I don’t know where to look without them...

You know the ruin and trouble of this situation is more than he should have to take in. 

You know your sister would never approve of this.  
But she never really never approved of you.   
And besides...right now you are worrying about him. 

Not her.   
As desperately as you think you need to. 

You still hope. 

You don’t care what anyone thinks of this right now. You only care about the fact of the steady beat of the machinery, although you don’t know what it means. 

You notice the door behind you open, although it doesn’t creak, but you can feel the breeze it causes and hear something slightly. A dark-haired boy you can’t put a name on yet - someone close to Komaeda - walks in. You nod at him, acknowledging him. 

The worst kind of people are the ones that smile in hospitals.   
And he smiles at you. 

You want to hit him, something, but he only means to lessen the depression in the atmosphere of the hospital room, although you’ll never understand how someone could be slightly positive in a room in which you know your friend is going to die someday. 

Cancer. 

It is sick. 

You hate it. So much. But you ignore that. 

You focus on the brown haired boy. 

He appears older than you, and at first glance, maybe older than Komaeda, or about the same age. You look him up and down. His chest is wide, and he is well fit, he also looks about the same height as Komaeda. 

He walks nearer to Komaeda - nearer than you are standing - more important looking than you - more caring than you. 

You don’t know if that is true, but the more you look at him the more familiar he seems. 

Hinata Hajime. 

You know Komaeda tends to speak about him sometimes. You always thought that Komaeda had feelings for him, but you don’t know what to think now, knowing he is real. He always seemed more imaginary than real (not that you thought Komaeda was lying everytime he talked about him). It seems like him actually having someone here to care about him seems so like what he wouldn’t expect. Something you hope he’d be grateful for. 

You’ve always liked being there for Komaeda.   
You’ve always liked him being there for you.   
You’ve always liked when you can be there for each other. 

The room stays silent still - except for the beeping. 

You are grateful it is there, but you hate the noise. 

beep beep beep beep 

and it keeps going. It never stops. Even, endless beeping fills your head. 

But you stay there for Komaeda. And you are there when his eyes flutter open lightly after everything. It wasn’t like his life was expected to be lost, he just had and IV in, causing him to go to sleep eventually. 

You force a slight smile his way, but you could never top the smile that Hinata gives him. You know Hinata’s smile will surely mean more to him than your own, yours is crooked and stupid, altogether boring, everything no one looks for in a smile. And comparing yours to Hinata’s is like comparing garbage to ice cream - which would you rather have? His smile is almost endless. It might be slightly lopsided but that looks like it is only from worry, his smile is pure, and unforced, and he looks genuinely happy. 

You’ve never seen yourself look that way.


End file.
